


Betray with pleasure.

by ZoraMV



Category: Captain America (Comics)
Genre: 1940s, Bucky joven., Hebefilia., M/M, Romance., Steve post Serum.
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoraMV/pseuds/ZoraMV
Summary: Él corrompió a un chico tan bueno como James, noble y dulce, entusiasta y listo, descarado hasta la medula pero valiente como ninguno.Pobre muchacho, víctima de una adoración enfermiza por parte de su tutor.





	Betray with pleasure.

 

 

 

.

Steve bebe lentamente su whisky apoyado en el marco de la ventana, mirando al cielo. Fuera, la electricidad estalla en el firmamento cada pocos segundos, iluminando el paisaje boscoso y triste.

 

Están en una base en algún sitio de Francia. Han estado aquí por casi una semana y teme que quedaran atrapados otras dos más por el mal clima. No es que se queje especialmente, tienen comida decente, compañía, licor y calor, sus hombres descansan de forma adecuada y él revisa sus estrategias paso a paso buscando algún error.

 

Un relámpago zigzaguea blanco en el cielo cuando tocan su puerta un par de veces. Steve bebe de un trago el resto de su whisky y revuelve un poco su cabello antes de abrir, intentado lucir recién levantado. Apenas muestra su rostro, impidiendo que ojos curiosos miren la figura dormida en su cama. El olor a tabaco golpea sus sentidos en cuanto abre la puerta y reconoce al dueño del aroma sin necesidad de mirarlo. 

\- Capitán -saluda uno de sus hombres, Dernier -Disculpe que lo moleste, Capitán.

\- Descuide, soldado -dice Steve y finge un bostezo -¿Sucede algo?

\- Ya he acabado mi guardia, señor -dice Dernier luciendo incomodo -Se supone que el chico seguía luego, pero...no lo encuentro por ningún lado.

 

Entonces Steve maldijo internamente. Bucky le había mencionado algo antes, cuando estaba sobre sus caderas rebotando, ¿Como pretendía el chico que le pusiera atención a sus palabras cuando se movía tan maravillosamente?

 

\- Le di un descanso -dice Steve -Ya sabes, es un chico. Él también tiene que tener su tiempo para las faldas y...y eso.

\- Si, Capitán, perdone por cuestionarlo, señor.

\- No, no -dice Steve sonriendo levemente -Hiciste bien, soldado. Ya iré yo a cubrir a Bucky.

\- ¿Seguro, señor? Escuche decir a una de las meseras que usted estaba...ocupado esta noche. Puedo quedarme otro turno hasta que llegue Monty para que no deje a la chica. -ofrece Dernier, arqueando sus gruesas cejas, pero Steve niega con la cabeza.

\- Descuida, de todas formas no puedo dormir, dame unos minutos y estaré allí -promete y ante el asentimiento de su soldado, cierra la puerta con una leve sonrisa.

 

Steve suspira en la oscuridad de su habitación cuando está seguro que Dernier ya no está en el pasillo y se acerca a su cama para recoger del suelo su camisa y pantalón. En la cama desordenada, descansa la delgada y pequeña figura de Bucky. El chico esta de medio lado, con sus brazos juntos bajo su cabeza, los labios húmedos semi abiertos y las piernas apuntando en dirección contraria cada una, las sabanas en el suelo no le hacen la contra a la desnudez del muchacho. 

 

Steve sonríe, Bucky es un desastre en la cama, ya sea que lo patee mientras duerme, se le trepe encima como un koala o le robe las frazadas. Mirando la figura desnuda del chico se pregunta qué dirían los demás, sus hombres, Peggy, el Coronel, Estados Unidos, si supieran que el Capitán América es un hada que sedujo a su compañero de aventuras, Bucky, que de paso es un chico de solo dieciséis años.

 

No estarían muy contentos, supone.

 

¿Que pasaría si hubiera sido Peggy quien abriera su puerta y encuentra a James dormido en su cama? ¿Que pasaría si alguno de sus hombres los encuentra juntos detrás de alguna choza vieja?

Esto fue un pensamiento recurrente desde hace bastante tiempo. Pero a diferencia del pasado, su efecto en el presente no es el mismo. Antes sentía la culpa y el pavor en sus entrañas, había ocasiones en las que no lograba terminar por el miedo rondando en su cabeza. Miedo a que Bucky dijera algo, miedo a que Bucky no se sintiera exactamente como lo demostraba, miedo a que alguien externo a ellos se enterara, miedo de Dios.

 

Sentía muchas cosas, cada una indescifrable y difusa que bombardeaban su cabeza sin piedad y a las que no les veía una solución. 

 

Todo eso acabo cuando una tarde de invierno, cuando el sol penetraba a través de las ventanas e iluminaba bellamente la figura esbelta, desnuda y húmeda de Bucky. El chico había tomado su rostro, los dedos largos y bonitos dejaron de raspar su espalda y los ojos color caoba lo miraron fijamente antes de susurrar:

 

\- Te quiero, Steve. Creo que te quiero.

 

Entonces el temor huyó por la ventana para que en su interior se cultivara otra cosa. A sus veintidós años no sabe definirlo con exactitud. Solo sabe que en lugar de dirigir su mirada fija a la puerta cada vez que se ocultan en su habitación, la dirige a James. Ya no es una descarga rápida, ahora se toma su tiempo admirando el cuerpo firme del chico; los pies estéticos, las piernas pálidas, el pecho lampiño, las clavículas pronunciadas, los hombros, su cuello, su cabello. Se toma el tiempo para probar su dulce sabor y embriagarse con el olor fresco.

 

Bucky es hermoso, alegre y generoso. Precioso como el oro.

 

Se ha encariñado con el chico. Lo sabe desde hace meses y lo confirma cada noche desde entonces, como hoy, cuando acaricia el cabello rizado y Bucky se remueve buscando el contacto.

 

A pesar de la ligereza con la que vive su relación con James ahora, la culpa es algo que lo golpea como un látigo en ocasiones. Cuando sabe que Bucky sabe que si coquetea con otras damas o chicos, él no estará nada feliz. Cuando sabe que Bucky debe verlo de la mano con Peggy u otras señoritas en los salones de baile o cuando piensa que si Bucky es un invertido, es por su culpa.

Él corrompió a un chico tan bueno como James, noble y dulce, entusiasta y listo, descarado hasta la medula pero valiente como ninguno. Pobre muchacho, víctima de una adoración enfermiza por parte de su tutor. 

En muchas ocasiones ha estado a un paso de decir “No, Buck, ya no más” pero luego Bucky sonríe con todos los dientes, las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes tras el antifaz...y no puede hablar, se queda sin aire ante la expresión inocente y aura desvergonzada que emana de su chico.

 

Muchas veces le asusta y sorprende el poder que Bucky tiene sobre él.

 

Pero este revoltijo de emociones que se asienta tanto en su cabeza como en su corazón se detiene abruptamente, siendo reemplazadas por la apacibilidad y el sosiego, cuando en ocasiones como ahora, Bucky desliza somnoliento sus delgados brazos tras el cuello de Steve para acercarlo a él.

 

\- No te vayas -murmura más dormido que despierto en su oído.

 

Steve se recuesta sobre el pequeño cuerpo y deposita besos lentos desde su mejilla hasta su oído, donde dice:

 

\- Debo hacer guardia, soldado -pero Bucky ya se ha dormido.

 

El agarre de sus brazos es flojo y Steve sale con facilidad de su cómoda prisión. Sacude el cabello suave antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación.

 

A decir verdad…, después de tantos años soportando las palabras necias de los otros, a él poco le importa si la gente se siente traicionada. Si guarda silencio y se mueve con sigilo es con la esperanza de que finalizando la guerra Bucky encuentra una buena chica, una buena vida.

 

Bucky es hermoso, alegre y generoso. Precioso como el oro. Y es algo que no dejara pasar por alto por temor a los otros. 

 

Aun si eso significa traicionar a América.

 

.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Muy bien, les agradezco mucho haber llegado hasta acá y espero les haya gustado.  
> 


End file.
